Your Spell
by dancingfingers
Summary: A series of one-shot in which Taniyama Mai and Lin Koujo are the main couple. Expect some OOCness and dash of lime or lemon.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Your Spell**

**by**

**dancingfingers**

* * *

**This is my first Ghost Hunt fanfic ;)**

**I love Mai and Naru pairing, but I also have a thing on Mai and Lin pairing. Thanks to the author who made me love this couple, **Kyia Star**. You should check her works, they're all amazing! **

**Ghost Hunt belongs to me... NOT.**

* * *

**One: The Beginning**

They didn't expect it to be like this.

She should have been with _him_, not the man on her side now.

He should have been with _her_, not the young woman in his arms now.

Yet when they embraced each other, their body fit perfectly as if they were made for each other. When they looked at each other's eyes, they drowned in their depths. When they intertwined their hands, it felt like their heart also beats for each other. When they kissed, waves of emotions rushed in; passion, joy, need, even _love_. When they explored each other's body, shudders, moans, and pleasure screams emitted from their lips.

"Did you regret it, Mai?" He asked, his dark eyes stared at her brown eyes intently.

She wanted to say _yes_, _I shouldn't be with you. I love someone else, and everyone knows that. _As she stared back at his dark eyes, she found herself saying otherwise. "No, Lin-san." Even she was shocked to realize how true it was for her.

He raised his eyebrows. "I think we can't do that formality again, Mai. Call me Koujo."

She inhaled sharply. _Koujo. Koujo. How... beautiful. _"Koujo," she murmured, her face flushed.

He tightened his arms around her slim waist. "What?"

She blushed more. "Koujo..."

"I can't hear you, Mai. What was that?"

Mai huffed. Did everyone love to tease her? "Koujo!"

Lin hid a smirk. He stared at her rosy cheeks, her darkened brown eyes, and fast breathing. _She is mad, _he mused in amusement. _She looks cute. Is this why Noll loves to rile her up every chances he got? _He leaned closer to her face, making her blushed even more. _I miss many chances then._

"W-wha-what are you - ?"

Lin caressed her cheeks softly and moved forward, pressing his lips to hers chastely. "I don't want you to call me like that," he whispered to her lips. "Call me like last night, **Mai**," he said her name in a low, seductive voice. Mai shuddered. It was like this again. He called her name in a way that made her whole body shivered – not of fear but of passion. Hidden passion and lust over this man she'd never known.

Oh, it wasn't like she never aware of Lin Koujo's charm. He's tall, the tallest of all the male member of SPR. His side bangs hid his ever-calm dark orbs, making him more mysterious; a puzzle, an enigma for anyone who saw him. His lips rarely had a smile on them, but once the corner of his lips curved upwards, her heart skipped a beat. His broad shoulders lured her to lean her head on them. The crook of his neck tempted her to bury her nose in it. His broad, toned chest promised her a sense of safety she needs. His toned arms wrapped around her waist, melting her body with his. His long legs that trapped her last night. His fingers...

She reddened.

His fingers caressed her waist slowly, very slowly it drove her crazy of needs. Mai moaned slightly. She didn't realize as Lin stiffened at the suggestive sound. His blood rushed to a certain place quickly. _Damn it, Mai. You become the death of me, now. _

He rolled over and positioned himself above the brunette who stared at him wide-eyed. The pulse on her throat, he noted silently, quickened underneath the smooth skin. He kissed it. The pulse quickened more. Mai could feel her lover's satisfied smirk on her neck. "Koujo..." she breathed.

Lin kept attacking her throat; kissing it, licking it, sucking it, loving the feel of her body's reaction to his. His fingers trailed to her modest breast and he squeezed it gently. Mai moaned louder. "Koujo..."

He kissed her throat once more before he kissed her jawline and his last destination; her inviting lips. They fought for dominance; they didn't know how long they kiss, how they ended up dancing their tongue at each other, how they kissed again and again after sucking a deep breath for their poor lungs.

Mai gripped his forearms in frustration. _Touch me, _she yelled in her head. _I need you, I need you._

He responded with a hard squeeze on her breast. _Patient, Mai. _He made a quick contact with one of his **shiki**, asking it whether anyone had woken up. His **shiki **merely shook its head and smirked knowingly at its master. Lin snarled at it, and made a mental note to scold it later after he finished with Mai (which he wasn't sure _when _he'd finally done with this desirable woman). He ignored the teasing laughter of his **shiki**. Lin murmured an old incantation while he busied himself with Mai's breast.

_They deserve to sleep in today, _he reasoned lamely.

"What are you murmuring just now?" Mai asked breathlessly. Lin glanced at her. "Noll needs rest," he replied nonchalantly.

Mai narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Liar."

Lin chuckled as he found her rose bud between her legs. She gasped sharply and shuddered in pleasure. "I don't want any interruption... while I have _business _with you." He played with her bud, smirking as he saw she shut her eyes and bit her lip to stifle a scream. He murmured another incantation. "Let it out, Mai. No one will hear your scream."

Mai opened her eyes and glanced at him. "You use your – AH!" she screamed as he plunged his index finger inside. Lin licked her nipple and listened to her moans and screams he was sure no one would hear, since he used his magic to the clueless team (and nearest neighbor). He thrust his finger faster and faster until Mai stiffened and screamed in the next second. "KOUJO!"

_That's right, Mai. Scream my name, only my name. Not him. Not Gene. Mine._

He pulled out his finger and licked her love juice. He would never get tired of this taste; the result of his _work _on her body. Mai stared at him, still breathing rapidly. Her eyes followed the movement of his tongue. "Koujo... Don't tell me you use your magic _again_. Don't you ever get tired?"

"No, never." He licked the last drop and smirked. "As long as you're here, I won't get tired. _You _are my _source _of energy."

She arched her eyebrows. "How so?"

He kissed her gently, sharing her taste inside her lips. "Because you're mine. Mine and mine only."

"So, I'm your property now?" she asked jokingly.

His eyes darkened. "No, you are my _lover._" _My future wife.  
_

She beamed at him brightly. "And so you are to me, Koujo." _And maybe... my future husband.__  
_

They kissed again. Lin positioned himself above her and thrust his manhood slowly, feeling every sensation, every jolt when they connected to each other. He could feel sweat began to form all over his body and his seeds begged to spill out – _No, patient. _He stared at Mai, smiling at the sight of her red cheeks and darkened brown eyes. _Patience is a virtue._

They made love to each other, savoring every single kiss and every single touch. They moaned. They groaned. They screamed each other's name. They kissed and kissed and kissed. Their hands were busy caressing each other, memorizing every contour and every spot. They climbed to the peak of the mountain together and screaming as they arrived at the peak. Mai shuddered as she felt Lin's seeds filled her. She averted her gaze from his broad chest to his face and smiled at the sight. He flushed and panted heavily. She raised her gaze to his dark eyes. The emotions them made her gasp. They were full of love and desire for her.

"I love you, Koujo."

"I love you more, Mai."

They shared a kiss again.

Lin rolled to her side and snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her to his body. He smiled at the angel in his arms and she smiled back at her miracle before her.

"Koujo?" she asked after a long, comfortable silence.

He turned to her. "Yes, Mai?"

She ran her fingers on his bare chest and gave him her best innocent smile (which was actually fake and Lin knew it). "When will your spell wear off?"

* * *

**FIN**

**If you don't get the last line, here's the hint: remember the reason why Lin used his magic. Mai is not entirely innocent in this story, mind you *wink* Teehee.**

**I can't guarantee the next will come soon... but it will eventually updated. I will try my best to keep balancing my other stories (you can check them out, well not GH, but tell me if you like it or not!) and also this one. I also apologize for any mistakes here... grammar is my weakness point.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**-dee**

**P.S Should I throw NaruxMai too, here? **


	2. Chapter 2: That Evil Things

**Two: That Evil Things**

* * *

Lin Koujo was always a perfect gentleman. He always had many good-looking, sexy women around him. Madoka had had teased him often times about that and Lin would always say the same, "I'm not interested." He only had his eyes for Madoka, his co-worker at British SPR. That woman, with her unusual strawberry-blonde hair and mischievous dark eyes, was beautiful. She had a slender figure, soft curves beneath those work attire, and soft, pink lips that always made everyone either laughed at her light jokes or annoyed at her never ending teasing. Sometimes, the sorcerer found himself staring at her intently and completely forgetting his work (and Noll would glare coldly at him, while Gene grinned knowingly and wiggled his eyebrows) until he blushed and pretended to work on researching when she turned to him and smiled broadly. He had never thought of someone more beautiful than the twins' mentor...

Until now.

He watched as Mai bustled in the kitchenette, making tea for a certain grumpy boss. She set the kettle on the stove and then rummaged through the counter above her head, looking for their Monday tea, **Earl Grey**. Lin couldn't keep his eyes away as Mai's lavender skirt hiked up, revealing two very, very delicate and smooth thighs. He sucked his breath sharply. _That evil thing._

Mai then reached for tea cups on the counter in her right and her skirt hiked up, revealing more of her left thigh. Lin clenched his fists. _That evil thing._ He watched as Mai poured the hot water into two tea cups – one for Noll and one for him. Once she was done, Mai walked to the small refrigerator and bent down, not noticing her boyfriend who had to remind himself to 'strictly professional' in the office and to not take her right here and now. Lin noticed the orange juice on her hand and poured it into her mug. She then walked to the other evil thing (read: refrigerator) and bent down, much to his discomfort, put the orange juice inside and stood up, ready to deliver her tea for her boss and her boyfriend.

Lin shook off his previous thoughts and leaned casually in the doorway. "Mai," he called softly.

Mai gasped and turned around, clutching the area above her heart. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry." He knew that Mai knew he didn't really mean it but she brushed it off. She was too much forgiving for her own good. He averted his gaze at the tea cups and said, "Come to my office after you're done with the tea." Without waiting for her reply, Lin turned around and headed back to his office, smirking along the way.

Mai smiled sweetly. "Okay."

* * *

_Next day_

Lin just couldn't understand this. Why, why was this happening again? Surely, he had talked some sense to the brunette and she complied after a short _argument_ with him. He showed her what he would do if she kept teasing him (and the other male species) with that short skirt of hers. He had cornered her on his couch inside his den and trailed his long fingers on her thighs, making her flushed crimson red. Then, he knelt down on the floor and kissed her long legs, earning moans and happy sighs from her lips. He would have continued if he didn't remind himself that they were in the most inappropriate place for making love. Lin let out a smirk as Mai pouted at him. He leaned to her ear and whispered huskily, "If you disagree with me, Mai... I _will _lock you up here and _never _let you making tea for Noll, so that you _will _be here with me _all day_. Imagine what _we _can do here _without _any _interference_?"

Mai shivered.

Lin added in the same husky tone, "_That, _was just the intro, Mai. I _will _show you what I can do, or... have you forgotten?"

Mai shook her head.

"Now... go back to your desk or else..." He trailed off as Mai jumped on her feet and ran for her life, still blushing. Lin chuckled quietly. He thought that if Mai complied to his wish, that would save them both; Lin for keeping his mind in check and getting his job done while Mai saved herself from men's hungry stares including Lin.

Well, it turned out to be a much, much worse idea.

Lin travelled his eyes from the bouncing cheeks whenever she moved and walked, to her long and lean legs and then at the clear curve of her hips. _Good God. That is more evil._ He buried his face to his hands and groaned. This tortured him more than _that _evil skirt. Who knew that pants (or jeans, in this case) are more evil than _that_? He peeked slightly behind his hands and watched as Mai reached out for their Tuesday tea, **Assam**. Her white shirt hiked up, revealing a bit of her bare, slim waist and flat stomach.

Lin made a mental note to send a very, very strong curse that would reach the spirit plane for the founder of skirt and tight pants.

* * *

Mai giggled at Lin while her fingers zipped up her jeans. Lin sat behind his desk and groaned loudly. He didn't notice as Mai walked over to him and hugged him from behind. "Koujo..." Mai trailed off as she began giggling at him again.

"Stop it. I _know _what you are going to tell me."

Mai raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

He nodded.

"Oh." She paused and then, "You have to fix these marks, Koujo." Lin merely mumbled under his breath and the next thing she knew, Mai felt the familiar warm and prickling feeling of Lin's spell. The petite assistant ran to the mirror and checked for any red hickeys as they made love there.

She sighed in relief. The irregulars could come any time and she didn't want them to notice and made a fuss over it. Mai turned to her boyfriend who was still looking away from her and smiled. She had no problem of him doing that here or anywhere because she knew she couldn't refuse him. Mai understood that Lin loved her and she loved him too, so that making love with him was the most beautiful thing in the world for her.

"Koujo?" she asked tentatively.

Lin merely grunted and tilted his head slightly.

"So... do you think I should go back wearing skirt tomorrow?"

Lin groaned.

"Okay." She bit her lower lip and thought for a while. "Pants?"

Lin groaned louder.

"Um..." She frowned for a moment and said thoughtfully, "I guess I should go to John and tell him that I want to become a nu– "

"Don't even think about it," Lin growled. He kissed her deeply before leaned away and murmured, "I guess... I can't help it. Even if you're wearing rags I _will _still desire for you."

Mai blushed prettily. "Really?"

"Yes, _my lady_," was the last words he said before he pulled her closer and kissed her gently.

**FIN**

* * *

**I had written two different versions for this chapter but then, I have this idea. I'm a bit... unsure of the last part, though.**

**REview, meee, and Masaki: **Okay, I will try to write NaruxMai, but in different story... :) The _things _I can do with Noll's PK... *giggle*

**tullem: **Yes, she is indeed the one who spreads the love for this couple. Thank you for the review!

**Rain-Lin: **Yes, I love them too! I'm glad that you found this interesting :) Thank you!

**Kyia Star: **I didn't expect you to read this... okay, I lied. I'm happy to know that you read this and drop a review :) Thank you so much!

**Devil Danielle Diaries: **Yes, I do that too! No matter how many I reread them, I still hooked up. Thank you for the review. :)

**lechat23****: **oh my, two of my favorite authors read my story! *grinning widely* I'm really glad to know you find this sweet. Keep spreading the love for MaixLin :) Thank you for the review!

**And also, thank you for everyone who read, follow, and favorited this story! You are all amazing! **

**Thank you for reading,**

**-dee**


End file.
